hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Footbrawl/Spoilers
Transcript Part One Congratulations! Looks like you've started creating your dream school! But that's not all! Keep completing quests to level up your school and unlock more cool features, like Partying and Dating! To see what your real friends are up to in their games, tap the Social button. To disable sharing activity, turn off Social in the Settings menu. Have fun, and live high school your way! Autumn: Hey! MC! I know we need to get more students to keep this place open... and I thought of someone we might be able to to recruit! His name's Julian, and he's a star football player at Hearst High. But, well, he's been having problems there. I'll go get him, but in the mean time, keep recruiting for your school! We're going to need a lot more people, and it'll help us impress Julian. Classmate: Oh, and if you have a sec, MC, I want to talk to you about something. Come and find me when you have time to talk! Part Two Julian: Hey. Autumn said you're recruiting people. Autumn: Julian's a big football star at Hearst High. But he's been having some problems there. You remember Max? Max joined the team a few weeks ago, and the principal insists that he gets to play Julian's position! MC: That's terrible. Julian: Look, I didn't sign up for a share circle where we talk about out feelings. This is my problem. No one else's. Autumn: I just think it's unfair. And you don't have to be treated that way! You can join this school! Julian: Well, here's the big question: how's your football team? MC: We... uh... don't exactly have a football team team right now. We're just starting out. Julian: No team? Then this was a waste of time. Autumn, you don't know me very well, but I'm a football guy. What would I do here? At least on Hearst I get SOME time on the field. MC: We could start a football program here. Julian: Oh yeah? You know a lot about football? What do you say? 1) Football isn't my thing. Or 2) I love football! MC: I love football! Julian: Oh yeah? Then let's see what you've got at this school. Somebody, go long! Julian winds up and prepares to throw a football! Part Three Julian: Ready, Classmate? Classmate: So ready! Julian: Then go! Julian pauses a moment while the classmate runs, and then he throws the football in a perfect spiral! Classmate: Got it! Julian: Nice catch... The classmate skids to a halt, colliding with a classroom! Julian: That last part could use some work. Julian: Sorry, guys. You don't even have enough room around here to throw a ball! I'm not crazy about Hearst, but at least they've got a field. Anyway, I've got to head back. There's a big game today, and there's going to be a college scout there. Hey, Autumn, are you coming? Autumn: Uh, I wasn't planning on it... I mean, I'm not really into football... Julian: Oh. Right. Yeah, of course. Autumn: Well, I could make an exception. I mean, maybe I could take some photos there. Julian: Yeah? That would be cool. I mean, if you want to. No big deal. Julian waves to both of you and walks off. MC: Sounds like he's out... Autumn: Sounds like we still have a shot at recruiting Julian. But he's right about not having enough space around here... To buy a plot of land, just tap one of the For Sale signs! '' Part Four Autumn: Nice! Autumn: I guess we better buy tickets to that football game so we can watch Julian. I mean, cheer for Julian. I mean... MC: I think I get what you mean. Autumn: I'm just trying to show that this new school will be enthusiastic about sports! We have to go. For the good of your school! Part Five ''You and Autumn reach the Hearst High football field and spot Julian grumbling and pacing in front of the bench. The coach glares at him. Julian: Come on, put me in! MC: What's going on? Why isn't the coach letting him play? Autumn: My guess? The coach wants the spotlight on Max. No chance of that if Julian is playing. MC: That doesn't look good. Down on the field, the other coach's team calls a time out. As Max runs back to the bench, he shoulders past Julian. Max: Aw, is someone sad cause he's not gonna get to play? Maybe if you cry, coach will put you in. Julian: That's it! Julian launches himself at Max, and the two hit the ground, punching and swinging! The crowd in the stands starts shouting! Autumn: We've got to stop this! Part Six Classmate: I'll handle this. Autumn: Good luck. And be careful! Classmate: Okay, break it up! That's enough! The classmate dives in between Max and Julian, shoving both of them back. Max: No one asked you to get involved! Who do you think you are? Classmate: Let's just say I'm a concerned citizen. On the field, the referee blows a whistle. In the stands, the crowd boos! Max: You just cost us fifteen yards. The Hearst High coach looks furious. He points to Julian and yells for him to hit the showers. Max: Aww, looks like someone just got thrown out of the game. Gotta watch that temper, buddy. Julian: I... MC: Come on. Let's just get out of here. Back at your school... Autumn: Julian, how could you do that? Julian: Okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone after him, but that was not cool! Coach doesn't play me for the whole game, and then Max wants to laugh in my face about it? Autumn: That doesn't mean you can just attack him. Julian: ...you're right. I was out of control. Thanks for stepping in, Classmate. Classmate: I'm glad I could help. That was intense. Julian: Yeah. After that, Coach isn't going to give me another chance chance to play, not with Max calling the shots. Julian's phone buzzes, and he looks down at a text message. Julian: Great. The principal called my dad and told him everything. He's ballistic. MC, I can't go home. Not right now. Do you have somewhere around here I can hang out and clear my head? Part Seven Julian: Thanks. Autumn: That was really scary, Julian. You know, you can't always punch all your problems away. Julian: You don't get it... Autumn: I'd like to. I know you're a tough guy, and you like to be all tough and brooding and muscular... Julian: You think I'm muscular? Autumn: I... um... my point is, I'm worried about you. What happened out there? Julian: Look, I'm not some nerd who can make a million dollars on a computer, I'm not artistic the way you are... I know what I'm good at, and it's football. That's the one thing I've got going for me. My only shot at getting into college is a football scholarship. And to get one, I need to impress a scout. Today could have changed everything for me. And Coach didn't even give me the chance to play! I just couldn't take it. Autumn: I get it. You lost your temper. I don't think it was right, but I get it. Julian: Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here, MC. Really decent of you. MC: Hey, you're welcome to stay. Permanently. Autumn: Yeah! Enroll at the MC's school. Julian: Hey, like I said, I'm a football guy. What am I going to do if I'm not playing football? I need to be on a team that scouts will consider. MC: You'll be starting the team. We've already got people here who are ready to play. Let them show you what they can do. Julian: Oh yeah? I'll give you a shot. Let's go. Part Eight Classmate 1 (Level 2+ Classmate): Let's do this! Jock: I'm ready! Julian: I like the attitude. But I need to see if you guys are all talk. Classmate 1: Go, Classmate 2! Catch that ball! Classmate 2: Huff... huff... got it! Julian: Not bad! I have to admit, I'm impressed. You three managed to keep up with me. Good hustle... and quick thinking. Especially you, Classmate 1. You could be quarterback material. Classmate 1: Heh. thanks. Julian: Now this school's still got a long way to go. A handful of jocks running a few football plays is a long way from a football team that can bring home a win. You've still got to work on your stamina and your speed. Not to mention the footwork. But you know what I see in this group? Teamwork. That's something Hearst High forgot a long time ago. Together, we can get this school a winning team. And we'll take down Hearst High. MC: Is that your way of saying you're enrolling here? Julian: I'd be honored to join your school. Category:Browse